Combate con sables de luz
thumb|right|300px|El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Darth Vader participan en el combate con sables láser en Mustafar. El Combate con sable de luz ocurría cuando dos o más oponentes que usaban sables de luz se enfrentaron en un duelo de sables de luz. Tales oponentes eran a menudo, aunque no siempre, Sith y Jedi. Aunque el combate con sables de luz decidía los resultados de algunos conflictos importantes en toda la galaxia, a menudo cuando dos oponentes sensibles a la Fuerza eran casi iguales, tenían que recurrir a otros medios para resolver el conflicto, como recurrir a otros poderes de la Fuerza. Había siete formas conocidas de combate con sables de luz: Forma I, Forma II, Forma III, Forma IV, Forma V, Forma VI y Forma VII. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization * * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * * Categoría:Combate con sables de luz